


Hidden Activities

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Regency, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor could not fathom what he had done to be such a blessed man as to wake up next to such a wonderful person as Yuuri. He wondered if this feeling would ever fade, the deep warmth in his chest, the tingling sensation spreading down his arms and into his fingertips as he caressed over his love’s skin. To be able to touch him in such a way felt like a wonderful blessing, and Victor would cherish the trust Yuuri had bestowed upon him by asking him for this for as long as he should live, even more so to be granted Yuuri’s hands on him in return.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 40
Kudos: 322





	Hidden Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeatherEReyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherEReyna/gifts).



> A gazillion thank yous to [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars) for helping me beta. <3\. 
> 
> IT'S BACK!
> 
> Hi!  
> This is a ficlet for Heather who wanted a continuation of this verse, and now that things have simmered down a bit from omegaverseweek I thought it was time to start posting again. 
> 
> So, some information:  
> This is the 17th ficlet in this verse, and there is one more ficlet written that can be read [here](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20). It will be posted on AO3 next friday though. After that, this fic will look a bit different than it has before, and here's why:  
> I ran a poll a while back for which of my fics people wanted to see be continued and while it was a grueling process with so many ties, the fic that ultimately won was [Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086713). That continuation is already written and will be posted on AO3 soon, but this series (Enraptured with you, Darling) came in close second - with one vote! So, I've been working on a longer continuation for this too. It is almost done, and I plan to start posting here shortly as well. So much to look forward to for those of you who enjoy regency omegaverse - hopefully.  
> Wow, that was a ramble. I hope any of it made sense. I'm so happy so many has enjoyed this story so far, and I'm really excited to share the longer fic I've been working on, especially the wedding.

Victor could not fathom what he had done to be such a blessed man as to wake up next to such a wonderful person as Yuuri. He wondered if this feeling would ever fade, the deep warmth in his chest, the tingling sensation spreading down his arms and into his fingertips as he caressed over his love’s skin. To be able to touch him in such a way felt like a wonderful blessing, and Victor would cherish the trust Yuuri had bestowed upon him by asking him for this for as long as he should live, even more so to be granted Yuuri’s hands on him in return. 

Yuuri looked up at him with his wide, dark eyes, and slowly bundled Victor’s nightgown into his grip, hiking it further and further up. 

“Would you allow me to touch you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, still breathless and overwhelmed by Yuuri’s mouthwatering scent and the way he had looked as Victor’s fingers had moved in and out of him, the way he had sounded as he spent. 

“I would love nothing more,” Victor had managed to push out between his lips, and Yuuri smiled, oh so sweetly, as if it was his privilege and not Victor’s to be touched in such an intimate way by someone so wonderful. 

Yuuri’s hands came to rest on his bare hips as Victor knelt over Yuuri’s legs, and he watched Yuuri’s eyes as he felt his hands move closer and closer to where Victor was hard and aching. Watching Yuuri come apart under his touch had been the most arousing thing he had ever seen, and he had been very close to spending himself from the sight alone. He was sure he would not last long after Yuuri had put his hand on him properly. 

“You are so beautiful,” Yuuri said, and then he wrapped his hand around Victor’s cock, making the alpha gasp from the pressure. “I have never seen an alpha so gorgeous,” he continued, and Victor kept Yuuri’s gaze, even as the omega stroked slowly upwards, pleasure rushing through Victor’s body as he did.

“Yuuri,” he gasped, his fingers curling into the sheets on either side of Yuuri’s head, grip tightening as Yuuri stroked down. “Aah.”

“Does it feel good?” Yuuri asked as he looked at his lips, his gaze seeming to roam over Victor’s expression, perhaps trying to map it. 

“So good, so mmmh- Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri whimpered too, his hand picking up speed as it moved over Victor's length. 

“I want to be good for you, want to know how to give you pleasure properly,” Yuuri said, and Victor bit down on his lip hard. He could barely stand the lovely words falling from Yuuri’s plump lips, too enticing, too erotic. “You will tell me, will you not? How to make you satisfied?”

Victor gasped and panted, and then he could hold back no longer, his hips bucking into Yuuri’s hand as his lust raged through his body. Yuuri gasped too, his hand moving faster over Victor’s erection, and it was all too much, too good. 

Soon he was spilling as pleasure erupted in his body, his spend shooting out of his cock to paint Yuuri’s chest and hand. Yuuri let out a whimper again, and Victor opened his eyes to look down at him, his eyes having fallen closed as he came. Yuuri was flushed, his eyes wide, but he looked joyous, scent content and happy. Victor adored him. 

“Thank you, my love,” he said, and Yuuri preened as he pulled him down into a kiss. 

“No, thank you.”

__________________

They did not have time to waste. As soon as they had caught their breaths, they regretfully pulled themselves from the warmth of Victor’s bed. They must move swiftly after all, so not to get caught. Though, Victor feared no consequence if they were. They were engaged, days from wedding, and he had loyal servants. The only one that might cause a stir would be Yura, and since Yuuri had managed to quiet the alpha in a way Victor had never before seen, he did not worry about Yura caring much either. In fact, Victor was quite sure the alpha quite liked Yuuri, even if he would never admit it. At least not yet. 

They opened the windows to air out the room, and even if their skin prickled, they both giggled, as if school children covering up a prank. A basin had been left out for Victor the night before, and he took great care, even if slightly hurried, to clean Yuuri up as best he could. They would still smell as each other, but at least they could try to wash off the arousal and pleasure. 

It was a shame, and Victor’s inner alpha loathed for the scent of how well he looked after Yuuri to be gone, but there was nothing to be done about it. There would be time to flaunt such things later in life. 

Victor washed too, and then closed the windows to his room and lit the fire, something he knew his valet would find peculiar once he called on him, but possibly not as peculiar as the room being ice cold from having the windows thrown open. He was happy that he had not asked to be woken this morning, but instead to call on the valet once he was needed. It had given them more time after all, and he would not have wanted anyone to see Yuuri in such a state. 

He kissed Yuuri slowly by the door, and even though he had much rather followed Yuuri back to his rooms to ensure his safe return, he relented. They both knew that Yuuri had a much bigger chance of going back unnoticed if he went alone. 

“I love you,” Victor said against his lips, and Yuuri smiled as he kissed him back, making Victor's heart flutter. “Thank you for this gift.”

“Thank you for being my Victor,” Yuuri said, and then he pushed away. The sun was rising further and further in the sky, and with it, the rest of the house would rise as well. “I shall see you at breakfast.”

“You shall,” Victor said, and then smiled as he pecked Yuuri’s lips one more time, the omega breathing a joyous sigh in answer. He opened the door, and without another word Yuuri slipped through it and disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. All Victor could do now was hope that he would be able to return to his rooms without being noticed. 

He smiled as he turned back into his chambers, and could not help but lift the sheets to his nose to smell them, the scent of their activities still lingering in them. The maids would surely notice. 

Victor smiled. He found he did not mind much. Let the world know they belonged to each other. The wedding was so close now, and in just a few days the engagement ball would be held. After they were wedded, Victor would whisk Yuuri away to a more private setting, and then they wouldn’t have to hide at all.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next week: The Ball!  
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
